Nobody Wins
by monkeygirl77
Summary: Cas leaves soon after getting rid of Adam/Michael in Stull Cemetery. He returns just as things are about to go down hill, but he doesn't return alone.


**So I was listening to my songs on shuffle and this came on and I was like 'oh this is perfect!' and bam this fic weeded its way into my mind and then onto here!**

**The song is Nobody Wins by the Veronicas**

* * *

Cas had left soon after getting rid of Adam/Michael saying something about needing to find someone. Dean didn't question him, Sammy was able to talk if not for a moment and Dean would take that chance. He only got a couple of minutes like promised before Michael returned. Admittedly he looked pissed, or Adam looked pissed, Dean wasn't really all there at the moment. Things were said, pleas ignored and the cage was opening in the middle of the three in a matter of moments.

_Hold your head up high_  
_You're never wrong_  
_Somewhere in the right you belong_  
_You would rather fight than walk away_

Everyone paused to look for the voice. But there was no one there expect them. Cas had returned at some point and pulled Dean away to heal him. He didn't say anything and he didn't need to for Dean to know that the angel knew who was singing.

_What a lonely way to breathe the air_  
_What an unlovely way to say you care_  
_Now we're too far gone for me to save_  
_And I never thought that we'd come to this_

Still there was no one in sight. The cage wobbled and nobody noticed. It was going to close soon and without its new prisoners inside. Dean wanted to jump up and shove them both in but he found that he was stuck where he was seated, he couldn't move and neither could the angels.

_Maybe there's beauty in goodbye_  
_(no one's wrong or right, you would rather fight, then you walk away)_  
_There's just no reason left to try_  
_(now it's gone too far, look at where we are)_  
_You push me away_  
_Another black day_  
_Let's count up the reasons to cry_  
_Look what you've missed, living like this_  
_Nobody wins (nobody wins)_

Dean could see it now. A shadowed figure gliding towards them, walking or whatever you wanted to call it. HE watched as the archangels turned startled at the newcomer but Cas simply raised his head in a silent greeting. The being stepped out of the shadows and stopped in its tracks.

_Searching for the truth in your eyes_  
_Found myself so lost don't recognize_  
_The person now that you, you claim to be_  
_Don't know when to stop, or where to start_  
_You're just so caught up in who you are_  
_Now you're far too high for me to see_  
_I'd never thought that we'd come to this_

Who ever this being was made everything stop to stare at it. It sounded like a girl, but Dean had learned from past experiences to expect the unexpected when it involved angels. A small hand reached up to pull the cloaked hood away from the face and it left the human in the area stunned. She was beautiful. Wisdom shining in her eyes as the echoed song sung itself in the air around them. Her hair a midnight silky black and her skin as pale as the palest star. The circlet around her temple shimmered like a bunch of tiny crystals and her blue eyes, her blue eyes reminded Dean of the deepest oceans.

_Maybe there's beauty in goodbye  
(no one's wrong or right, you're about fly, then you walk away)  
There's just no reason left to try  
(now it's gone too far, look at where we are)  
You push me away  
Another black day  
Let's count up the reasons to cry  
Look what you've missed, living like this  
Nobody wins (nobody wins)_

She moved slowly, ever slowly towards the archangels. Giving a glance at Dean and Cas as she passed and he saw her eyes twinkle in the angels direction. She stopped and stood there, looking into each other the elders eyes and Dean was amazed when they fell to their knees with the chins resting on their chests.

"Cas whats she doing?"

"Opening their eyes"

She touched a simple and small hand to both of their foreheads, never speaking a word. All the words seemed to fly through the air as they stood there. A breath was taken in, Dean didn't know if it was Michael or Lucifer, but there was an intake of air and the girl closed her eyes.

_You never say you're sorry  
Try to tell me that you love me  
But don't - it's too late to take it there_

Around them visions of angels fought and slain one another. A vision of a trial and someone begging for understanding until they were thrown out in a blaze of fire. Of another being becoming a monster and the other becoming a shell. Dean didn't have to be told that the two were Michael and Lucifer. They were shown two younger beings, playing, mock fighting, creating, doing everything together. He could vaguely remember hearing somebody telling him something that would be the words to this silent movie. 'Two brothers, once best friends, inseparable, turned on one another, destined for one to slay the other.'

A place, what must have been heaven, destroyed. The cage full with its two occupants and one human soul. Dean knew it must have been Adam, he didn't know why but he felt guilt, immense and real guilt seep into his mind and soul. Would he have left Adam in the cage, forgotten him down there? He liked to think he wouldn't have, but the guilt of doing just that ate away at him.

_Maybe there's beauty in goodbye  
(no one's wrong or right, you're about fly, then you walk away)  
There's just no reason left to try  
(now it's gone too far, look at where we are)  
You push me away  
Another black day  
Let's count up the reasons to cry  
Look what you've missed, living like this  
Nobody wins_

The girl removed her hands and opened her eyes. The archangels looked up at her as she took a step back. The once howling wind began to slow and her gaze moved to Dean and Castiel in the protection of the Impala's shadow. She never spoke a word and her mouth never moved. But they got the message from the small almost unnoticeable smile that she gave.

_Now it's gone too far, look at where we are_

_Nobody wins_

Her hood was replaced and she raised her hand in a silent departure. Then for the first time since she arrived she spoke, her voice soft like a purring kitten. So quiet one would have missed it, but the words rang clearly in the cemetery.

"Come home"

And she was gone. The quietness and calmness returned. Dean looked at Cas but the angel ignored him.

"Cas who was that kid?"

He heard the angel sigh above him, a sad almost defeated sigh.

"Another price paid for in fighting"

* * *

**So tell me's what you think! I though it was a little sad...**

**I don't own the song or the lyrics. Got them from **


End file.
